El príncipe y el violinista
by Joeri-Izamune
Summary: El príncipe Levi esta siendo presionado con el asunto de que debe contraer matrimonio antes de su coronación, pero él sigue enamorado de aquel joven que fue su pareja en otra vida, ¿que hará cuando lo encuentre? ¿Su amado también lo recordara? AU. Riren yaoi Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos(?) :3 soy nueva aquí en fanfiction y pues... Este es el primer fic que escribo y publico ;u; espero que les guste a quienes lleguen a leerlo, si me dejaran reviews seria muy feliz3 :c  
**

**Advertencias: Lemon mas adelante, yaoi(?**

* * *

-Levi… Levi… Oii ¿me estas escuchando?

-¿Mh? –Volvió en si el mencionado, ya tenía un poco más de media hora distraído viendo por la ventana- ¿Qué me decías? –Preguntó con su usual tono de voz. Serio e indiferente.

-Vamos "su majestad" –exclamó con burla- esto es serio, tenemos que terminar de ver los últimos detalles del gran baile –se acomodó los anteojos la chica de cabello castaño que estaba hablando sentada frente a él. Era Hanji Zoe, su más fiel consejera y mejor amiga.

-Haz lo que quieras -suspiró con fastidio el príncipe.

Estaba harto del tema del dichoso evento, si de por sí ya le ponía de mal humor el tal solo escuchar del baile, ahora más el tener que organizarlo y asistir en contra de su voluntad. ¿Por qué? Bueno, este baile tenía un propósito "despreciable" a su parecer... ¿La idea? De su querida madre, la actual reina.

-Levi por favor, ya habíamos hablado de esto –habló con tal informalidad y cerró la agenda que tenía entre sus manos, dejándola sobre el mueble que los separaba-

Ah sí, solo las personas muy cercanas a él le podrían llamar por su nombre sin riesgo de una condena perpetua, de ahí en fuera todos le llamaban su alteza, majestad o príncipe.

-Si, y todas las veces te he dicho lo mismo –dijo poniéndose de pie- no veo el porqué deba perder mi tiempo en algo tan estúpido como esto.

-Me meterás en problemas si no vas.

-No me interesa.

-Que genio tienes –rió mientras le seguía con la mirada. Este le estaba dando espalda a la chica- Tu sabes perfectamente que desde que falleció el rey, la reina no ha hecho otra cosa más que presionarme con el asunto de que debes contraer matrimonio pronto.

-Tsk… –Chasqueó la lengua irritado.

-Así que no puedes faltar… Tu madre quiere que te cases antes de que asumas el trono en Trost.

Si y volvemos al asunto del baile, precisamente esta era la finalidad del mismo. Que conociera a todas las jóvenes doncellas del reino para que eligiera a su futura esposa. ¿Para que la urgencia de casarse? ¡Maldición! no entendía a su madre en absoluto, pero de cualquier forma no le seguiría el juego.

-…

-No me dejas otra alternativa –suspiró la chica- Si vas te regalaré esto, mira –señalo la etiqueta del producto que saco debajo de su silla- Es un detergente –sonrió y miró como Levi volteaba lentamente hacia ella- Elimina cualquier tipo de manchas y no daña la ropa ni el color de la misma ¿perfecto eh?

-… Iré porque no hay más remedio –estiró la mano- ya, dame eso.

Hanji se rió a carcajada abierta, enserio que ese príncipe tenía serios problemas- ¡Ah! como siempre, un maniaco de la limpieza –se la alcanzo-

-Pero eso no quiere decir que elegiré a alguna de esas mujeres -bufó.

-Claro, eso porque eres gay –fingió toser repetidas veces. Ya estaba colmándole la paciencia al azabache-

-Cierra la puta boca de una buena vez.

-¿O me vas a decir que un hombre enamorado de otro es algo heterosexual? Claro… Muy lógico…  
-Tsk…

Claro que no podía y si lo hiciera sería muy estúpido. Tampoco es como que se avergonzara de ello, por el contrario… El jamás negaría el amor que sentía por aquel mocoso que ya hacía varios años atrás le había robado el corazón.

_N-nos… volveremos a encontrar, Heichou…  
Y en nuestra próxima vida, seremos muy felices juntos…_

_Es una promesa_.

-Ese mocoso… -se frotó el puente de la nariz. A pesar de todo, no podía olvidar al joven que había sido ya una vez su prometido en una vida anterior. Tal vez era algo iluso al pensar que podrían cumplir una promesa como esa, pero sin embargo el no se rendiría.

-Deberías dejarlo ya… -habló Hanji, sacándolo de sus pensamientos una vez más-

-¿Qué? –Volteó a verla de forma amenazante mientras se abrazaba a su bote de detergente-

-Para serte sincera –se acomodó el cuello de la camisa- La veo un poco difícil que puedan llegar a estar juntos, incluso si se encontraran –desvió la mirada- s-sería un gran escándalo que el único heredero de Trost, saliera con otro hombre.

- Tu que sabes, cuatro ojos –No le dio importancia a lo dicho y se retiro de la habitación, dejando atrás a la chica-

* * *

Todos los espectadores que ahora se encontraban reunidos en un auditorio de gran prestigio, escuchaban con atención a un joven músico que tocaba con gran pasión y dedicación su amado violín. Este movía con gran elegancia sus dedos de acuerdo al momento, dejando fluir su dulce melodía, nota tras nota entonada a la perfección.

-Eren sí que ha mejorado bastante –murmuró Armin entre el público, el mejor amigo de Eren- ¿no lo crees… Mikasa? –volteó donde la chica de cabellos negros que estaba sentada a su lado-  
-Si… Bastante –no dijo mas, no quería perderse nada de la función del castaño.

Apenas termino de tocar, fue cosa de segundos para que todos aplaudieran poniéndose de pie. El joven hizo una reverencia y sonrió satisfecho, con su participación ya habían concluido el fin del concierto de música clásica que presentaba su clase. Eren se apresuró a salir del escenario y de dicho lugar, ya sabía lo que pasaría, y por lo tanto quería evitarlo, dejo el violín en su estuche y cuando cerro de este, sucedió.

- ¡Buen trabajo Eren!

-Lo hiciste bien como siempre.

-¡Bien hecho! P-por favor acepta estas flores.

-¡Las mías también!

Fue una de las tantas cosas que escuchó en medio del parloteo, ya estaba rodeado por sus admiradores. A pesar de que sucedía cada que se presentaba, no se terminaba de acostumbrar, nunca sabia que decir o cómo reaccionar. Era vergonzoso.

-M-muchas gracias a todos –les agradeció algo apenado con una preciosa sonrisa digna de un comercial de pasta dental- Lo siento, pero ya tengo que irme –se disculpó con las personas, y se dispuso a salir con su estuche en mano. Claro y cargando con dificultad un par de ramos de flores.

-Eren… -Se acercó Mikasa acompañada de Armin- Lo hiciste muy bien, felicidades –llevaba en brazos otro ramo de flores- Continua esforzándote.

-Muy bien hecho –le siguió su mejor amigo- oh, veo que se le adelantaron a Mikasa.

-Chicos muchas gracias –estaba feliz- pero…

-¿Fue esa chica de nuevo, eh? –Interrumpió el rubio-

-Ah, si… Pero…

-¿Por qué las aceptaste? –preguntó en seco la chica-

-Oigan, no tengo por qué darles explicaciones –se quejó Eren- solo las acepte y punto.

-Entonces toma las mías también –colocó su ramo encima de los otros dos. Pobre Eren-

-¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes no están cargando nada, ayúdenme!

Estaban… Umh ¿discutiendo? Mientras se dirigían al auto de Armin.

-Eren–habló una voz más gruesa detrás suyo, era un joven adulto, rubio y de ojos azules- Quería hablar contigo… -se dirigió al castaño-

-¿Ah? –Volteó el chico - Disculpe, ¿Lo conozco?

_Veo que no me recuerdan_ -pensó el "desconocido" quien sonrió de forma discreta al ver el rostro de Mikasa, por su reacción de poca sorpresa pudo darse cuenta de que ella si sabia quien era él, no mencionaría nada de momento por supuesto, ya vendría su tiempo.

Les alcanzó una tarjeta de presentación- Mi nombre es Erwin Smith –hizo una reverencia que fue correspondida por los otros- Verán… Sucede que tengo una propuesta de trabajo para Eren.

-¿Propuesta? -los jóvenes se miraron entre si

* * *

**Y pueeees, hasta aquí les dejo el primer cap. eue  
tratare de no tardar mucho en actualizar, y djfkfk si deje pasar alguna falta de ortografía (que es lo mas probable :I) me disculpo.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enserio muuchas gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer, comentar y/o seguir mi historia kdhjs no se, sentí mucha emoción ;w;  
bueno, no quiero hacer esto muy largo(? pero enserio gracias *u* ahora si, aquí el cap. 2 que lo disfruten :3**

* * *

-¿Por qué me estas siguiendo? –Refunfuñó un colérico príncipe. Que caminando a paso firme por los pasillos de su amplio y limpio castillo, le daba la espalda a su persecutora- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? –Preguntó con la pequeña esperanza de que la chica recordara algún pendiente y se largara de una buena vez-

-En realidad no –Aseguró Hanji al mismo tiempo en que se estiraba de forma perezosa- ¿estás molesto conmigo? –Se atrevió a preguntar- Sabes que lo que dije antes no fue para fastidiarte, ni mucho menos porque este en contra.

-No soy un mocoso –expresó- entiendo lo que dices y el porqué de ello –Aunque le costara trabajo aceptarlo, la loca de su consejera tenía razón.

La homosexualidad aun no era bien aceptada, o al menos no en Trost. Era un delito que se pagaba con años de encierro en el calabozo. Dependiendo de la gravedad de los actos por supuesto, es decir, a quienes encontraran besándose tendrían una sentencia menor a quienes fueran descubiertos en plano acto sexual.

Como en todo siempre hay gente a favor y en contra, esta no era la excepción. Pero seguían siendo mayoría los homofóbicos de mierda.

Definitivamente cuando fuera nombrado rey cambiaría varias cosas. Por ejemplo, esa estúpida ley… Aunque, ¿cómo se supone que la cambie, si antes de la coronación debe estar casado? Ugh… Sus ánimos decayeron. Bueno, ya pensaría en algo...

-Entonces, ¿Qué harás?

-Seguir buscándolo por su puesto.

La chica adelantó su paso hasta quedar frente a él, bloqueando su camino- bueno ya hice mi labor como tu consejera al advertirte que no será nada fácil. Sin contar el hecho de que no tienes ni la más remota idea de donde pueda estar Eren.

-Si fuera fácil sería aburrido. Lo encontraré –sentenció decidido.

-Aww, ternurita -sonrió de oreja a oreja, sobre exagerando un poco lo conmovida que estaba- lo que hace el amor.

El príncipe ya sin decir nada la hizo a un lado y continuó por el pasillo.

-¡Vaya, incluso tú te avergüenzas!

-Déjame en paz cuatro ojos.

-No tienes porque disimularlo enanin –canturreó-

-¿Que dijiste? -La sujetó con fuerza por el cuello de la camisa. Enfrentando a la de anteojos con una gélida mirada, tan propia como la suya. No había peor ofensa que burlarse de su estatura-

-Oye, tranquilo viejo.

-Tsk -la soltó.

-Bueno bueno -tosió un poco- Solo... Asegúrate de no levantar sospechas con la reina, ¿de acuerdo? no olvides el baile.

-Si lo se. Pareces loro repitiendo lo mismo -rodó los ojos-

-Que malagradecido eres enan... -se calló al ver el amargado rostro del príncipe- Ah.. Levi.

Finalmente ambos salieron de allí. Sin darse cuenta de que no eran los únicos en el lugar. Alguien más había escuchado esa conversación.

-¿Con que Eren, eh? –se asomó la extraña silueta que se había mantenido oculta- Lo siento Levi, pero eso no será posible –murmuró para sí misma esa persona y una sonrisa ladina se formó en su pálido rostro- Ni en esta ni en 20 vidas más.

* * *

- ¿!Ahhhhhh!? –gritó un desconcertado Eren con una voz que sorprendentemente no le había desgarrado la garganta. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?- N-no está hablando enserio… ¿verdad? –Expresó con duda. Si, tenía que ser una broma.

Ahora mismo se encontraban sentados dentro de un establecimiento de café.

-Auch… -Erwin estaba claramente adolorido de los oídos- Deberías de aprovechar esas fuertes cuerdas vocales para ser cantante –rió-

-Discúlpelo por favor –Dijo Mikasa dirigiéndose al mayor- Eren tiende a gritar y llorar todo el tiempo.

-¡Cállate! ¡Eso no es verdad! –Azotó ambas manos contra la mesa, mirando en reproche a su hermana adoptiva-

Ya estaba gritando otra vez.

-Bueno –Erwin carraspeó con la garganta- como sea, no nos salgamos del tema, ¿sí? –volteó a ver al ojiverde- ¿Por qué bromearía con esto?

Eren podría jurar que casi miró brillitos salir alrededor del rubio mientras hablaba. Solo se alejó un poco hacia atrás con todo y silla, este sujeto era extraño-

-No lo sé…

-Esta es una gran oportunidad Eren –exclamó Armin.

-Pero… No entiendo… ¿Porque yo? –Preguntó confundido-

-En verdad tienes mucho talento Eren –explicó Erwin- me gustaría, no... –corrigió- Nos honraría tu presencia y la de tu bella música en el gran baile real de mañana –fijó la mirada en el joven violinista- como ya te dije, se te compensaría muy bien y…

-No me está respondiendo –se adelantó a hablar- ¿porqué me querrían a mí para tocar frente a la realeza? Es decir, soy un completo desconocido después de todo, y… tengo entendido que ya tienen sus músicos los de la nobleza –hizo una mueca con los labios- Además ¿usted qué?

-E-Eren… –tartamudeó nervioso el rubio menor- no seas irrespetuoso.

-Soy el encargado de la música de orquesta del baile –mintió Erwin aun sonriendo-

Esos brillitos de nuevo. Se alejó un poco mas Eren, topando su silla hasta la pared.

-tu siempre quisiste que escucharan tu música, ¿no?–Dijo Armin.

-Bueno si… Pero…

-Yo no creo que sea buena idea –dijo Mikasa, captando la mirada de los otros.

-Hm… -Erwin tomó un sorbo de su cappuccino- oportunidades como estas no vienen todos los días.

-Emhh… -Eren se sintió cada vez mas presionado, ¿qué tendría que decir? Armin le decía que aceptara, Mikasa por alguna extraña razón no quería y el sujeto esperaba una respuesta- E-está bien, creo –afirmó no muy convencido-

-De acuerdo -se levantó del lugar y ofreció su mano en señal de que ya tenían un trato-

-Si –sin más estrechó su mano-

-Eren… -Murmuró la chica preocupada, quien solo bajó la mirada.

Erwin le escribió en una servilleta la dirección y la hora a la cual debería presentarse en el castillo. Decidieron que se encontrarían en la entrada, después de todo el chiquillo no sabría como ubicarse y lo más probable es que se perdería. Además...

-¿Puedo ir yo también? –Habló la Azabache-

-Claro -respondió el mayor- Si les parece bien pueden venir juntos los tres.

-!Genial!

Ya una vez hecho esto, los jóvenes salieron primero del lugar. Dejando a Erwin solo en la mesa.

-_No creí que fuera a encontrarte así… Eren_ –sonrió divertido y dio un último sorbo a su bebida- _Levi, me debes una buena por esta.  
_  
_He encontrado a tu amado.  
_

* * *

**-inserte un "chan chan chaaan" dramático aquí-(?)**

**¿Quién será esa persona? e.e ¿que planea hacer? ¿Será que Levi y Eren se van a encontrar al fin? jdkdj soy tan mala creando suspenso xDDD pero bueno(? se hace el intento :c**

**Gracias por leer .w.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi plan era actualizar cada 4 días, pero pues #YOLO xD**

**(Este cap. lo había publicado ahora en la madrugada asdfs pero lo elimine luego luego, para corregir algunas cosas. Creo que por eso sale que lo actualice antes lol)**

**A partir de aquí ya iniciaría lo bueno -1313- *cof*lo YAOI*cof* tal vez e incluyo Lemon en el sig. cap. (En un flashback de sus vidas pasadas eue) **

* * *

El silencio era incómodo.

En ratos volteaba a ver de reojo a su hermana adoptiva, pero no hubo cambios en el trayecto. La chica parecía tener la mirada perdida en el vacío, totalmente desconectada de sí.

-Emh… Mikasa.

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás molesta?

-No realmente.

-Oh… Ya veo.

Y continuó el silencio incómodo. Solo eran ellos dos caminando lado a lado rumbo a su hogar. Pues Armin se había marchado al poco rato de que los tres abandonaron el local, con la excusa de que ya estaba a anocheciendo.

-¿No se te hace un poco extraño? –Preguntó Mikasa.

-¿El qué?

-La oferta de trabajo.

-¿Por qué? Trabajo es trabajo.

Ya se estaban comenzando a encender las luces de las calles.

-No sabes nada acerca de él… –Afirmó removiéndose de a poco su bufanda.

-Tu tampoco –Se la devolvió.

-Por eso mismo -Contra-atacó- No confío en ese tal Erwin.

_Y aquí vamos de nuevo_ pensó. La azabache era tan sobre protectora que terminaba siéndo irritante... No, más que eso. La palabra le quedaba corto.

Siempre era lo mismo con ella.

Se apartó de su lado y apresuró el paso- Ya es suficiente. No necesito que me andes diciendo que debo o no hacer. No soy un niño Mikasa.

-Eren… ¡Espera!

-¿Ahora qué? –Volteó casi deteniendo su andar.

-Vivimos para este lado –Señaló el camino correcto. Eren se estaba yendo en dirección contraria.

-…hm.

Mikasa 1, Eren 0

_No la soporto a veces…_

* * *

Y así la esperada noche llegó, dando inicio al gran baile real.

El salón principal era inmenso e impresionante, con un gusto muy elegante en respecto a la decoración del lugar. Algunas parejas ya se encontraban bailando, mientras que otros tantos de los invitados degustaban de los tragos y de la exótica comida del buffet.

-¡Achu! –Estornudó Eren.

Y ahí estaba él. Justo afuera de ese magnífico y resplandeciente lugar.

-C-como tardan –Habló tiritando del frío- Si hubiera sabido que me dejarían aquí, por lo menos me hubiera traído un abrigo.

Vestía una camisa blanca de manga larga delgada, bajo un chaleco y traje negro. Algo sencillo pero elegante. Que por cierto le acentuaba muy bien al cuerpo, aún a través de las telas.

Volvió a estornudar. ¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar? Sin exagerar ya tenía cerca de 45 minutos allí afuera, solo con su violín, en el frío, viendo como las personas de la alta sociedad pasaban frente a él. Como si no fuera poco algunos de ellos hasta parecieron burlarse de él con la mirada.

-Malditos… -refunfuñó, viendo su propio aliento en forma de humo-

El ambiente era pésimo. Y para sus pulgas no iba a soportar a esos estirados con cara de fuchi, ¿Qué pasaba con esas personas? parecían estar oliendo algo algo en mal estado. Ya ni él cuando entraba al baño después de que Mikasa desechara los frijoles.

-¿Por qué estoy recordando eso en un lugar así? -Una imagen mental pasó por su cabeza y en seguida arrugó la cara- Ugh.

Suspiró cansado.

-Suficiente -Dio un paso hacia delante y miró por última vez la enorme entrada del castillo-

Aunque bien consideró la opción de entrar al baile de una buena vez, sin el rubio probablemente sería comida fresca para esos perfumados.

Lo mejor sería darse una vuelta y caminar. ¿No le pasaría nada solo por pasearse por el jardín, cierto?

* * *

-Su majestad… Con todo respeto –Era uno de sus mayordomos quien le hablaba desde el marco de la puerta- ¿No debería estar en el baile?

-Si, bajo en un segundo. Retírese –Respondió tajante sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

El joven príncipe estaba muy ocupado en asuntos de suma importancia como para preocuparse por banalidades como esas. Obviamente él tenía que poner prioridades.

Es decir, ¿Ir a un elegante baile, con un banquete con la más amplia y selecta comida, rodeado de amigos y familiares, repleto de chicas que irían detrás suyo? o ¿limpiar las manchas de su ventana?

Si, muy fácil.

Todo lo anterior podría esperar, pero esa mancha le estaba declarando la guerra.

-Pero señor Levi, solo es poco de suciedad –Se atrevió a decir - Las chicas del aseo pueden encargarse de ello.

-Tsk… -Un aura oscura se hizo presente a su alrededor y giró la cabeza de forma demoníaca- Le dije que se largara ¿O es que no escucha?

-Ah-h s-si, lo siento… Con su permiso –Hizo una reverencia y se fue casi corriendo del lugar.

-Ahora si… ¿En que estaba? –Regreso a su labor y roció un poco de limpiador sobre el vidrio- ¡Muere maldita!

* * *

El castaño continúo con su recorrido por el jardín. Completamente rodeado de flores de todo tipo, rosas, tulipanes, orquídeas y varias más que no conocía, una gran variedad. El delicioso aroma que desprendía, la hermosa vista la que tenía frente a él. Era perfecto.

El camino se dividía en dos rodeando una fuente en forma de ángel. Al acercarse acarició delicadamente la base de la misma y continúo a paso lento.

Más adelante, vió un pequeño lago junto a un quiosco iluminado por varias luces.

_Hermoso_

No terminaba de maravillarse cuando sintió una suave brisa pasar por su rostro, algo fresco pero no como el frío de antes, esta sensación era relajante. Tal vez era por el lugar, pero quien sabe. Solo pudo cerrar los ojos mientras una sonrisa se formaba por sus labios.

Suspiró tranquilo, dejando salir casi todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Abrió los ojos, muy apenas dejando ver el color de estos, que por las luces del lugar le hacían ver mucho más resplandecientes de lo que ya eran. Su cabello aun se removía en el aire y algunas hojas caían por su lado.

Si, una clásica escena de los manga Shoujo. Solo que aquí no habían pétalos de cerezo.

-Que tranquilidad -Llevó su mano hasta su cabello para arreglárselo un poco, pues el aire se lo estaba comenzando a despeinar. Pasó sus dedos para despejar su rostro y alzó el mismo para ver el cielo nocturno.

Nadie ni nada podría perturbarlo en ese momento.

-¡Agh, esta maldita cosa no sirve! –Se escuchó un grito.

-¿Ah? –Se quedó viendo a la nada- ¿Qué fue eso?

Bajó un poco el rostro y en el segundo piso, había una ventana con las luces encendidas. Un joven de cabellos azabaches y piel nívea era el dueño de esa voz.

Se quedó pasmado.

Abrió apenas la boca para decir algo- Eso da miedo…

La expresión en el rostro de Levi no ayudaba en mucho. Tenía una cara de desquiciado mientras limpiaba esa mancha, que además estaba por fuera.

No pudo evitar reírse por eso. Si daba miedo pero de cierta forma era divertido.

-Mhh… -Entrecerró la mirada sin dejar de admirar a ese extraño chico- Esto me es extrañamente familiar.

_¿Por qué?_

..

* * *

-Heichou… -Murmuró Eren para sí mismo.

Los deberes ya habían sido repartidos entre todos.

Mientras que Levi limpiaría las habitaciones del segundo piso dentro del cuartel general, él barrería en el exterior. Completamente separados uno del otro. Pero bien, aun desde afuera podría ver al azabache a través de la ventana.

Se veía tan diferente a lo que siempre demostraba. Por lo general siempre tenía una cara seria sin emociones, pero al asear, cambiaba por completo a una de casi excitación y locura- Eso da miedo –Murmuró conteniendo una pequeña risilla, aun sin apartar sus ojos del mayor.

-¡Ahh! No de nuevo –Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza y volvió a su trabajo rápidamente.

Cada día estaba peor. Ahora lo miraba hasta de forma inconsciente. Y no es que lo hiciera apropósito, pero sus ojos siempre terminaban buscándolo, no importaba en donde, siempre era así. Ya era como en modo automático... O ¿como en modo acosador?

Apretó con fuerza la escoba.

Tendría que disimular un poco más de ahora en adelante. Si no, comenzarían los rumores. Rumores que tarde o temprano llegarían a oídos de su sargento.

Y si eso llegaba a pasar… Sería su fin.

Levi lo odiaría.

Si, ese era su pequeño secreto. El amor que sentía por el soldado más fuerte de toda la humanidad.

..

..

* * *

_-No me dejes solo Eren…_

* * *

-¿Por qué siento que estoy olvidando algo? –Cuestionó en voz baja. Apenas escuchando su propia voz- ¿A-hh? -abrió más sus ojos al sentir algo húmedo pasar por sus mejillas, cayendo lentamente hasta su mentón. ¿Qué pasa? Llevó sus dedos hasta su rostro. ¿En qué momento había comenzado a llorar? Sus ojos estaban nublados en lágrimas.

* * *

**Aclaro, por si las dudas(?) lo que incluí sobre su vida pasada, no es un flashback de Eren xD el pobre no recuerda nada. Solo siente que olvida algo importante *cof*su amado Levi*cof*pero no sabe que es, y termina llorando al tratar de recordar.**

**Y bueno, trataré de no tardar mucho en actualizar.**

**No olviden dejar un review, Mikasa frijoles locos Ackerman se los agradecería :'D  
**


End file.
